Coiled tubing is utilized in oil and/or gas wells by being reeled into and out of a production tubing string for performing many types of operations. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,166 and co-pending application Ser. No. 07/840,254, filed Feb. 24, 1992 entitled "Coiled Tubing Gas Lift Assembly."
Coiled tubing has the advantage of conducting various operations in oil and/or gas wells without requiring the use of a rig. However, coiled tubing has a limitation in that it must be capable of being wound and stored on a coiled tubing reel, and capable of being injected through wellhead equipment which distorts the coiled tubing. Consequently these limitations restrict the use of various well tools.
The present invention is directed to a coiled tubing safety valve and assembly in which a flexible safety valve is mounted internally of the coiled tubing. This has the advantage that the safety valve and coiled tubing can be stored on coiled tubing reels, and may be injected through wellhead equipment.